


Not Her Prince

by SandCat1519



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Chuck and Blair - Freeform, F/M, chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandCat1519/pseuds/SandCat1519
Summary: He had not allowed himself to be the prince of Blair.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Kudos: 2





	Not Her Prince

He woke with a start, clinging tightly to the thin dark blue silk sheets, he could feel the thin drop of sweat crossing his pink cheeks and his knuckles whitening from the intensity of his shaky, sweaty hands.

Her sweet, intense voice still echoed in her ears like that of a ghost, and Chuck desperately searched for meaning in those words spoken so fiercely, and at the same time so delicate.

The way only she could, the way only he wished he could listen forever.

Because when Bass searched the back of his mind for memories of when he was nowhere, just next to Blair Waldorf, the cracking of her thin red lips was just a lost memory, a forgotten memory, a vague shadow in her eyes. dreams.

It was as if from the moment his destiny was no longer linked to hers, Chuck had left something important behind, something that reminded him of Blair's brown, scented hair, of how they fell gently on his shoulders and tickled each other. your nose, playing with your senses.

While turning his head around the room with half-sawn eyes getting used to the pitch, Bass smelled the aroma of a unique mixture of strawberry and mint, it was the smell of Waldorf's bare skin, of the moments they spent together .

He looked for her intense shine, her lips curved in an almost smile, the echo of the heels that her doll shoes made in the long corridor, and especially of her ever-so-gentle and creepy touches, like a cat's.

The scrapes were still there, the scent of strawberry and mint still permeated the entire room, and she had forgotten her ruby ring on the nightstand.

He hated how Blair Waldorf never completely disappeared, how she never managed to get away the way he wanted to. The way she was always all over the place.

Chuck smiled at the jewel, looking at that shiny red stone. His eyes were exhausted, and his curved lips looked cynical, or just sad to have lost something he never had, someone he never knew or a place he never was.

Because Blair was a princess waiting for a prince, the kind of guy who would rescue her from her private world where there were wizards and wicked witches, the man in armor who would wash her back home and love her the way she deserved.

And Chuck Bass would never be part of that world, he would never rescue Blair and overcome all obstacles for her, he would not take her into his arms he would never love her.

He was a selfish, eccentric and vain person who considered that dumb request a boring joke that had never made him laugh.

Because when Blair arrived, his vision improved, everything around him felt right and worthwhile. For a second beside her, Chuck remembered having a heart.

And he would not allow that. He had not allowed himself to be the prince of Blair.

His eyelids heaved and he lay on his back on the double bed, and before he closed his eyes and turned his face away, Chuck hoped he would not dream of Waldorf again.

But it popped into his mind once more.


End file.
